Muladhara
by Ruines
Summary: /OS*YAOI*SSxNL\ Le printemps, saison des amoureux disait-on. Mon oeil, oui! Severus Snape détestait le printemps par dessus tout... car il révélait un ennemi de taille : Le pollen.


**Titre** : Mûlâdhara

**Auteur**: Ruines

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : OS, yaoï (**relation amoureuse et sexuelle entre hommes**), romance, humour.

**Source** : Harry Potter – sans allusions précises aux six premiers volumes, de J.K. Rowling.

.

Severus Snape = Severus Rogue

Draco Malfoy = Drago Malefoy

Les autres noms, prénoms et expressions restent en français.

.

Bonjour les gens, un OS qui traîne depuis des années sur ma clé USB, sans début, sans milieu, sans fin et que j'ai repris et terminé pour vous souhaiter de Joyeuses Fêtes de fin d'année (et aussi pour me forcer à écrire un petit peu). Un remerciement tout particulier à Mademoiselle **« je ne râle pas… je m'exprime »**, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai trouvé le courage de m'y remettre.

Bonne lecture à vous tous. *smooch*

* * *

**Mûlâdhara** (1)

* * *

**Vendredi 15 avril, 08h04, Poudlard.**

Une vague silhouette habillée d'une multitude de couches de tissus sombres parcourait à grandes enjambées le cœur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Le pas régulier ne laissait entendre sur son passage que le claquement sec des talonnettes mêlé aux frôlements des étoffes, tant les foulées étaient brusques.

Pourtant, un faible son détonna d'avec le rythme imposé par les pas :

« Tchi ! »

Le silence pesant reprit ses droits sur les noirs couloirs du château alors que la silhouette semblait s'être arrêtée en pleine marche.

Une oreille attentive aurait discerné d'entre la tranquillité ambiante le suintement inquiétant des épais murs de pierre -les cachots semblaient cracher par tous leurs orifices l'humidité absorbée ces dernières décennies, et le reniflement agaçant d'un nez pris ; Suivit d'un éternuement bien peu discret dans les couloirs vides :

« Atchoum ! »

La silhouette dégagea de sous ses robes une main noueuse qu'elle appliqua devant son nez en grommelant :

« Grumph… printemps de merde… »

Puis éternua encore.

« Atchoum ! »

Et encore.

« Ah… AH… ATCHOUM ! »

La forme nébuleuse fardée de pied en cap de noir se laissa glisser le long du mur de fondation. Les pierres imbibées d'eau dans son dos le firent frissonner lorsqu'il sentit la fraîcheur atteindre son dos. Abaissant la capuche qui l'entravait, il découvrit son visage.

De légères mèches de cheveux de jais cascadèrent d'un même ensemble le long de ses minces joues aux pommettes seyantes, caressant l'angle de la mâchoire et du menton anguleux. La fine peau de cire de son visage laissait apparaître le réseau bleuté et pulsant de ses veines au creux des tempes, tandis que ses yeux, tels deux abysses, ne semblaient animés d'aucune vie. Froids et secs. Comme leur propriétaire.

Sentant qu'une nouvelle série d'éternuements le prenait, il dégrafât avec précaution les cinq premières attaches de sa robe découvrant une gorge exquise où se mouvait par saccade sa pomme d'Adam malmenée et à bout de souffle.

« Atchoum ! Atchoum ! Atchoum ! »

Il renifla d'un air piteux et se mit rapidement sur ses pieds lorsqu'il entendit de pas venant dans sa direction. Il était hors de question qu'il se ridiculise devant qui que ce soit.

D'une main habile, il se frotta le bout du nez –irrité- qui le tiraillait diaboliquement. Bien que formant une courbe sèche, l'arrête de celui-ci était d'une finesse déconcertante se mariant avec délices aux fragiles ridules venant barrer son front et ses yeux en un pli soucieux.

Le crissement d'une semelle dérapant sur les pierres d'Yonne recouvrant le sol lui fit relever la tête et rencontrer le regard effrayé d'un de ses élèves, arrêté à quelques mètres de lui. Un regard effrayé qui lui était exclusivement réservé et auquel il s'était habitué. Un regard effrayé d'une superbe couleur blonde marronnée, comme le plus succulent des miels.

_J'ai toujours adoré le miel._

Secouant la tête pour chasser cette pensée on ne peut plus malvenue, il continua de fixer le jeune homme lui faisant face, un air intimidant plaqué sur le visage. Baissant un instant les yeux, il remarqua que son élève tenait entre ses mains une petite boite de bois clair, ouvragée. Remarquant son œillade intéressée, celui-ci cacha la boite dans son dos avec un air coupable qui attira encore plus l'attention du professeur.

Il lui sembla que s'il portait un écriteau lumineux et clignotant au-dessus de la tête proclamant : « _Je viens de faire une grosse bêtise_ », les choses n'auraient pas été plus évidentes.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans les cachots de Serpentard à cette heure-ci, Monsieur Londubat ? » Demanda t-il de sa voix de velours, avançant un pas dans sa direction.

Neville Londubat ouvrit démesurément les yeux, puis la bouche, pour finalement fermer les paupières quelques secondes tout en brassant l'air de ses lèvres.

_Ce nigaud ne changera jamais_, pensa t-il.

Il finit pourtant par rouvrir ses yeux sous le regard lourd de son professeur et marmonna quelques mots dans sa barbe inexistante :

« Je… c'est-à-dire que… »

La haute et mince silhouette drapée de noir s'approcha avec langueur de l'élève, souriant intérieurement de le voir reculer. Severus avait toujours été fier de cette crainte qu'il inspirait à ses étudiants, ainsi il ne viendrait pas à l'idée de l'unes de ces nouilles de lui manquer de respect.

« Ne devriez-vous pas vous trouver en _ce moment_ même dans _ma_ salle de classe pour deux _fabuleuses_ heures de potions en ma _charmante_ compagnie, Monsieur Londubat ? » Susurra t-il en continuant d'avancer.

Mais Neville ne semblait pas prêter la moindre attention à ses paroles, ce qui énerva fortement le professeur de potions. Il semblait plus intéressé par…

_Severus baissa les yeux et suivit son regard._

Il semblait plus intéressé par ses clavicules et sa gorge découvertes que par les mots qu'il prononçait.

Troublé et furieux par la fixité avec laquelle les prunelles rondes l'examinaient, il referma de quelques gestes souples les attaches de sa robe, cachant ainsi la base de son torse et son cou sous d'épaisses couches de vêtement.

Le jeune homme brun reprit instantanément pied avec la réalité et ses oreilles se teintèrent de rouge alors qu'il jetait de rapides coups d'œil à gauche et à droite. Reportant son regard sur l'homme lui faisant face, il remarqua que celui-ci avait haussé un sourcil dans l'attente… d'une réponse qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas fournit.

_Quelle était la question déjà ?_

Le professeur Snape, remarquant son trouble répéta sa question à haute et intelligible voix, comme s'il parlait à un idiot :

_Ce qui est probablement le cas_, se dit Severus.

« Ne devriez-vous pas vous trouver -en cet instant- dans ma salle de classe, Monsieur Londubat ? »

C'est d'une voix chevrotante que Neville lui répondit enfin, sans oser le regarder directement :

« C'est-à-dire que… lorsque… lorsque nous avons vu la porte de la salle fermée, chacun de nous est retourné dans sa salle commune… ou dehors, avec ce beau temps » Termina t-il avec un sourire, tentant de plaisanter.

L'homme crispa violemment les mâchoires et se pencha pour faire face au visage apeuré de son élève honnis, rougissant de nouveau.

« Et pourquoi vous, _Monsieur Londubat_, êtes encore ici alors que vos camarades se font dorer le neurone au soleil ? »

« Et bien… pour tout vous dire _professeur Snape, _» Neville rabaissa les yeux lorsqu'il aperçut le sourcil du Maître des Potions se hausser davantage « je ne trouvais pas normal que vous soyez absent, alors je… j'ai… j'ai pris l'initiative de venir à votre rencontre » Murmura t-il du bout des lèvres.

« Essayez-vous de me faire croire que vous étiez _'inquiet'_ de ne pas me voir présent ? »

Sans laisser le temps au jeune homme brun de répondre, un sourire cynique étira ses lèvres et un rire rauque lui échappa.

Neville releva sur lui un regard offusqué et en colère. De quel droit se moquait-il de lui ? Grommelant, il tourna les talons et reparti en sens inverse, le claquement sec de ses chaussures sur le pavé résonnant dans les couloirs déserts.

Les coins de sa bouche s'affaissèrent immédiatement lorsqu'il vit le Gryffondor commencer à s'éloigner dans le corridor en marmonnant des insultes à son égard. Abasourdi, il tendit pourtant rapidement le bras et attrapa de justesse entre ses doigts arachnéens le poignet gauche du fuyard.

« Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à partir Monsieur Londubat, où comptiez-vous aller ainsi ? » Demanda t-il sérieusement en observant avec un rictus amusé les joues rougies du garçon, témoignant de sa colère.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, _professeur_ » Répondit-il froidement en se dégageant de sa prise et en reprenant son chemin, furieux.

Severus fut tellement décontenancé par ses mots qu'il en oublia même de le coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour son insolence.

Il ne fit que regarder l'agréable silhouette rondelette s'éloigner d'un pas raide et chancelant, comme un petit rafiot branlant pliant sous le poids du vent.

_Par tous les Saints, qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ce benêt de Gryffondor de me parler ainsi ?_ Pensa t-il avec retard.

Alors que son élève tournait à l'intersection par laquelle il était arrivé, Severus se rappela soudainement d'une chose et se surprit à hurler dans le couloir :

« Je vous saurais gré, vous et vos camarades, d'être présent d'ici très exactement quarante-sept minutes dans ma salle de classe pour la seconde heure de cours. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Monsieur Londubat ? »

Le jeune homme ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, ni même de lui montrer qu'il l'avait entendu et tourna à gauche, disparaissant de la vue de son professeur.

Severus s'en accommoda et reprit lui-même son chemin afin de rejoindre la chaleur de ses appartements. Il ne lui restait plus que quarante-six minutes avant de devoir -à son tour- retrouver toutes ces têtes pleines d'airs qu'on osait appeler _élèves_.

Alors qu'il se remettait en marche, une nouvelle série d'éternuement le prit :

« Atchoum ! Ah… ah… ahhhh...ATCHOUM! Atchoum! Atchouum!»

_Et merde… _

...

Derrière les portes closes de la salle de classe de potions régnait un calme absolu ; Le seul son perceptible était la respiration calme des étudiants concentrés sur la préparation de leur breuvage. Et si l'un d'eux avait le malheur de respirer un peu trop bruyamment au goût de leur implacable enseignant, ce dernier se ferait un devoir de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer l'expérience : le regard noir marchait à tous les coups, même lorsque l'on avait passé dix-sept ans.

.

Leur acariâtre professeur semblait d'une humeur massacrante depuis le début du cours. Déjà qu'en temps normal il n'était reconnu pour sa cordialité, c'était dire.

Ce n'était tout de même pas de leur faute à eux s'il était arrivé en retard à la première heure de cours, tout de même ? Ils n'allaient pas l'attendre indéfiniment dans les couloirs gelés du château… et puis il faisait si beau dehors. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il leur reproche son long nez et ses cheveux gras tant qu'il y était !

.

Peu au fait des pensées que la quasi-totalité de la classe lui reservait, le Maître des Potions se baladait mollement entre les différentes tables de travail. Il baissa d'une main experte un feu brûlant trop fort sous la potion d'un Serpentard et enleva pour la même raison une dizaine de points à une élève de Gryffondor. Passant près d'un duo de Poufsouffles incapable de réaliser la simpliste potion de la _Goutte du Mort-Vivant_, il s'autorisa le plaisir de les rabaisser à grands renforts de sarcasme, tandis qu'un impertinent Serdaigle eut le culot de réussir avec brio sa potion.

Alors que les divers relents d'asphodèle commençaient à lui chatouiller les narines, Severus se surprit à essuyer discrètement et à plusieurs reprises son nez avec la manche de sa robe. Il renifla silencieusement pour faire disparaître sa gêne.

Sentant peser sur lui un regard lourd, il se tourna vivement vers sa provenance et tomba sur les quatre plus grandes andouilles que la terre ait portées : quatre Gryffondors, cela allait sans dire. Ceux-ci s'évertuaient à polluer ses salles de cours depuis près de sept ans.

_Comment ont-ils bien pu s'y prendre pour être acceptés en septième année de potions ? Le jury devient vraiment médiocre_, pensa t-il alors que la Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Tout tentait d'expliquer d'une manière simple au _Héros National_ comment remuer sa potion à la verticale (ce n'était pourtant pas sorcier !).

A pas feutrés, il se faufila derrière la jeune fille sans prêter attention à la rougeur prenant possession des joues de Londubat à son passage.

« Miss Granger… » Souffla t-il à son oreille, la faisant sursauter « Même si Potter bénéficiait de votre Ô si incroyable grosse tête, il serait bien en peine de s'en serv- ah…ahhh… » Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, allant même jusqu'à se boucher le nez, mais alors qu'il allait expulser l'air de ses poumons, il laissa échapper de nouveaux éternuements :

« ATCHOUUUM ! Atchoum ! Atchoum ! »

Il s'écarta de la responsable de sa crise (il ne se savait pas allergique aux petites pestes) et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la classe. Toutes les personnes présentes le dévisageaient d'un drôle d'air. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés et la bouche béante, ils avaient l'air encore plus idiot que d'habitude.

_Comme quoi Poudlard était vraiment une école magique… tout y était possible_, tenta t-il de plaisanter.

Severus perdit pourtant rapidement son rictus affable lorsqu'un murmure commença à parcourir les élèves :

« Snape vient d'éternuer. »

A croire que cela était phénoménal.

« Snape vient d'éternuer. »

Visiblement, cela l'était.

« Snape vient d'éternuer. »

Entendre l'inébranlable Severus Snape éternuer comme toutes personnes normales équivalait à le placer à la même échelle qu'un être humain, qu'eux tous ! Cela risquait de ruiner toutes les théories selon lesquelles il était tantôt un vampire, tantôt un détraqueur.

« Snape vient d'éternuer. »

Prendre en compte le fait qu'il puisse tomber malade signifiait aussi que son système immunitaire n'était pas infaillible, il avait une faiblesse… et une de taille en ce printemps : _le pollen_.

« Snape vient d'éternuer. »

Leur Maître des Potions n'était pas seulement un monstre indéfectible de sarcasme et de partialité. _Non_, il pouvait aussi (au même titre que Coryza Sneeze, seconde année de Poufsouffle) être atteint d'un sévère rhume des foins.

Sa réputation était finie.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de jeter une multitude d'oubliette sur ses élèves –adieu le règlement, il était dans une situation critique, la cloche sonna la fin de la leçon et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait à Neville Londubat pour faire exploser son chaudron, la salle fut vide.

Resté seul et rouge de honte, Severus se prit la tête entre les mains et commença sa litanie :

« Ma réputation est finie. Ma réputation est finie. Ma réputation est finie. Ma réputation est finie. Ma réputation est finie. Ma réputation est finie. Ma réputation est finie… »

En un quart d'heure, l'information avait fait le tour du collège (il fallait admettre que la population estudiantine avait considérablement baissé avec la guerre), atteint les oreilles sur-protectrices de la nouvelle directrice et toujours infirmière Mme Pomfresh, fait hurler de rire les Gryffondors et mourir de honte les Serpentards.

Sa réputation était _définitivement_ finie.

...

Midi venait de sonner lorsque le professeur Snape se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour y prendre son repas. Madame la directrice avait fait éruption en plein milieu de son cours avec les premières années de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor à onze heures, l'enjoignant d'aller à l'infirmerie, _sur-le-champ_. Cela fait, elle lui avait aimablement fait comprendre qu'il avait tout intérêt à rester dans ses appartements jusqu'au lendemain, le temps pour elle de lui faire préparer une potion de décongestionnement à base de plante. Il n'avait –bien entendu- pas tenu compte de son conseil (qui ressemblait d'ailleurs étonnamment à un ordre).

Sur son chemin, il avait croisé deux énergumènes peu soucieux de leur santé se moquant scandaleusement de son '_problème de nez_'. Ils avaient très certainement dû oublier qu'il était avant tout Severus Snape, terreur des cachots, avec ou sans nez bouché : le premier en avait perdu la langue et il avait été obligé de nettoyer la bouche du second d'un _récurvite_.

L'œil rougi et gonflé, il avança d'un air grincheux entre les tables des différentes maisons, ponctuant d'un regard cruel chaque ricanement. Ses yeux larmoyants ne devaient pas être très convaincants.

Soufflant doucement pour chasser un cheveu lui chatouillant le nez (comme s'il avait besoin de ça), il rejoignit la table des professeurs sans prêter attention au regard ambré qui suivait avec bienveillance et prudence son avancée.

.

Lorsqu'il était venu prendre des nouvelles de son professeur le matin même, Neville n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre les éternuements qu'il avait entendu retentir dans les couloirs du cachot et la présence de son enseignant, le nez irrité.

Son air intimidant était complètement passé à la trappe lorsque le Gryffondor avait remarqué que les premiers boutons de sa robe étaient ouverts, découvrant avec délice sa gorge masculine. Il l'avait trouvé épatant de sensualité.

_Et ce n'était pas la première fois._

Le jeune homme s'était rapidement fait à l'idée qu'il trouvait le sombre Severus Snape attirant. S'il l'avait effrayé durant de nombreuses années, Neville s'était prit à l'observer et à le percevoir sous un nouveau jour avec la guerre. L'homme avait une personnalité qui gagnait à être connue, malgré son mauvais caractère. Son courage et sa loyauté lui avaient valu un Ordre de Merlin, première classe, au même titre que son mentor, feu Albus Dumbledore.

Il n'était certainement pas un prix de beauté avec son profil grec, ses cheveux charbonneux, son teint blafard et ses chairs filandreuses. Mais il avait un petit quelque chose de charmant ; Un petit quelque chose qui avait charmé Neville. Sans parler des choses folles qu'il savait faire avec ses mains. Elles maniaient à longueur de journée des produits corrosifs sans perdrent de leur aspect irréel. De belles mains aux longs doigts graciles. Il en était même venu à apprécier ce rôle de 'méchant' qu'il incarnait avec panache, sifflant à tout bout de champ d'une voix rauque des paroles d'un cynisme inégalable.

Le mot était dit : Severus Snape était _inégalable_.

Il lui filait toujours autant la chair de poule, mais les raisons en étaient toutes autres…

Il avait cru mourir de honte le jour où il s'était retrouvé en érection durant une leçon de potion, assis sur son siège inconfortable, Ronald Weasley à ses côtés. Son camarade en aurait très certainement vomi.

Et bien tant mieux s'il ne plaisait pas aux autres… Ca en ferait plus pour lui !

.

Il soupçonnait pourtant l'intelligente Hermione Granger d'avoir découvert le pot aux roses. La Gryffondor ne lui en avait pas touché un mot mais il la surprenait fréquemment à l'observer lui ou le professeur Snape, l'encourageant d'un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait souvent été tenté d'aller la voir pour mettre les choses au clair avec elle, mais la perspective d'avouer ses tendres penchants à quelqu'un, l'effrayait.

Alors les avouer à l'objet de son affection ? Im-po-ssible.

Neville avait donc eut _une_ idée : L'anonymat_._

Il était bien plus simple de séduire –en tout bien tout honneur- Severus Snape si celui-ci ignorait qui en était à l'origine.

Certains le croiraient lâche et… ils n'auraient probablement pas tort. Mais Neville s'en fichait, il savait bien que ce n'était pas pour son courage indéfectible qu'il avait été admit à Gryffondor.

Le jeune homme avait donc commencé à s'intéresser de très près à son enseignant, l'observant à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait. Il avait ainsi découvert que le professeur Snape avait la fâcheuse manie de se mordiller l'intérieur les joues lorsqu'il s'ennuyait fermement derrière son bureau. Ou encore, qu'il avait l'air presque aimable lorsqu'il enfournait une bouchée de fondant au chocolat. Ses petites informations en poche, la première phase de son plan avait été enclenchée.

Le problème avec celle-ci était qu'elle avait tendance à s'éterniser un peu trop.

.

Neville soupira doucement en suivant des yeux la silhouette raide de son professeur rejoindre la table des enseignants.

_Il ne lui avait même pas porté un regard._

Le jeune homme détestait par-dessus tout cette faculté qu'avait le Maître des Potions d'occulter la présence du monde extérieur lorsqu'il était plongé dans ses pensées ou lorsqu'il n'avait pas envie d'être abordé.

Il se sentait mit à l'écart dans ses moments.

Pas qu'il ait une place dans la vie de Snape, de toutes manières.

Mais peut-être que s'il le regardait, juste une fois, juste un peu, alors…

Il se pencha sur son pain de viande et en savoura le fumet alors qu'à sa gauche, Harry et Ron parlaient bruyamment du prochain match de Quidditch : Serpentard VS Gryffondor.

« On va leur faire mordre la poussière à ses arrogants. Ils vont voir ce qu'ils ont dans le ventre '_les lionceaux_'. » Cracha Harry.

La dernière humiliation des Serpentards était encore fraîche dans leur esprit à tous et avait bien du mal à passer.

« Hé ! Mon pote, tu ne pourrais pas épuiser un peu ta fouine la veille, histoire qu'il ne puisse pas grimper sur son balai ? » Continua Ron en jetant un regard complice à son meilleur ami qui rigola à la plaisanterie « Tu n'es pas d'accord Neville ? » Lui demanda t-il en lui donnant une douloureuse claque sur l'épaule.

Neville n'avait absolument aucunes envies d'en apprendre d'avantage sur la vie sexuelle du Survivant et du froid Serpentard. Aussi replongea t-il dans son assiette, non sans lancer une grimace tordre ses lèvres. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire d'avantage ses camarades.

.

Pour en revenir à son plan, celui-ci avait réellement débuté en décembre de l'année passée, soit presque cinq mois. Et c'était long cinq mois, surtout quand on était amoureux.

L'opération avait commencé lorsqu'il avait mis la main, durant les vacances de la Toussaint où il était rentré chez lui, sur un très ancien livre de potion dans son grenier. Celui-ci appartenait vraisemblablement à sa famille depuis des générations, mais Neville n'ayant aucun atome crochu avec cette matière et sa grand-mère étant décédée, il avait simplement décidé de traîner le gros ouvrage à Poudlard sans trop savoir qu'en faire. C'est en voyant arriver le froid et la neige qu'il avait pensé en faire un cadeau de fête de fin d'année. Et qui serait plus apte à recevoir un très rare manuel de potion qu'un Maître incontesté des Potions ? Il avait donc soigneusement enveloppé le gros volume dans du papier de soie et avait déposé le paquet, le soir de Noël, sur le seuil de la porte des appartements de son professeur. Accroché au cadeau, un petit message :

« _Prenez bien soin de moi._ »

Alors qu'il pensait ne jamais connaître la réaction de Severus face à son présent, il surprit une conversation entre Harry et son petit ami, Draco Malfoy. Le jeune homme expliquait que son parrain s'était vu offrir anonymement pour Noël un précieux manuel de potion. Et que bien que soupçonneux, il l'avait exposé dans la bibliothèque de son salon, bien en évidence. Il expliquait aussi qu'il n'avait encore trouvé aucun cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Snape qui avait lieu dans deux semaines.

Neville n'avait pas cru à sa chance. Etait-il possible d'avoir tant de veine ?

Il avait donc profité de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour écumer les allées et les boutiques à la recherche d'une idée pour le 9 janvier prochain. Atterrissant chez _Derviche et Bang_, il y avait déniché une dizaine de fiole de cristal de diverses tailles auto nettoyantes. Emballé, le paquet avait une nouvelle fois fini sur le palier, accompagné d'un mot :

« _Manipulez moi avec grande précaution. _»

Le lundi suivant, il avait eut la surprise de découvrir ses tubes installés à une place de choix sur le bureau professoral. Snape, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, lorgnait d'un air inquisiteur chacun de ses élèves. Craintif, le Gryffondor n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir furieusement sous l'examen des deux prunelles d'encre :

« Un problème, Monsieur Londubat ? » Lui demanda t-il d'une voix doucereuse en haussant élégamment un sourcil.

« Aucun, professeur Snape. »

Il avait rapidement replongé le nez dans sa préparation, ne pouvant faire face au regard perçant de son sinistre enseignant.

Lorsque était arrivé la Saint-Valentin, Neville avait beaucoup hésité à offrir quoique ce soit au Maître des Potions. Mais le désir l'avait emporté sur la raison. Il avait fini par faire construire par un chocolatier moldu un chaudron de chocolat noir recouvert d'une fine couche de pâte d'amande et où était inscrit à l'aide de dragées :

« _Savourez moi._ »

Le jeune homme brun craignait d'être un peu cliché avec ses chocolats, mais qu'y pouvait-il si son professeur en raffolait ?

.

Depuis, plus une occasion ne s'était présenté. Il avait donc été obligé de les monter de toutes pièces.

Pomona Chourave étant décédée l'année précédente à la suite de ses blessures, la Directrice avait prié Neville de bien vouloir s'occuper convenablement des serres mais aussi des cours de botanique, le temps pour elle de trouver un nouvel enseignant.

Le Gryffondor avait été honoré de cette demande. Lui qui avait toujours été considéré comme un cracmol et un maladroit, se voyait récompensé de son dur travail. Il avait craint de ne pas être en mesure de tenir une classe, mais le nombre de tous ses élèves confondus atteignait à peine le nombre de trente-quatre. Les cours de botanique n'étant plus obligatoires à partir de la quatrième année, peu d'élèves de classes supérieures s'y inscrivaient. Sa nouvelle position lui permettait de s'occuper personnellement des récoltes nécessaires au professeur Snape. Récoltes qu'il lui remettait avec grand plaisir chaque dernier mercredi du mois.

Ce poste était une véritable aubaine pour lui.

.

Reprenant pied avec la réalité, Neville s'excusa auprès de ses camarades et sorti de la grande salle sans finir son assiette.

_Il a besoin de moi_, pensa t-il intérieurement.

Franchissant les portes de la Grande Salle, la paire d'yeux sombres qui ne l'avait pas quitté dans son mouvement vers la sortie, se concentra sur son assiette.

...

Le dernier cours de la semaine venait enfin de se terminer et Severus se laissa aller quelques secondes sur un haut tabouret de sa salle de cours.

Il était exténué.

Les cours étaient toujours aussi éprouvants pour lui. Essayer de faire rentrer des informations dans les petites têtes de ces cornichons s'avérait chaque jour un nouveau défi. Bien que le nombre d'élève ait considérablement diminué, le nombre de ses cours avait lui augmenté. La Directrice avait décidé de rentabiliser leur temps libre en multipliant les heures de cours et en créant de nouvelles matières enseignées à Poudlard. Il existait maintenant des cours supplémentaires, sous forme d'association, que les élèves pouvaient rejoindre : des cours de langue, de chant, de littérature, d'art, de sport, de philosophie.

_Des cours inutiles qui ramolliront leur cerveau déjà flasque_, avait tenté Severus, pour mettre Poppy en garde. Mais la petite dame n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Severus ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde (et d'ailleurs il s'en fichait complètement), mais les jeunes sorciers semblaient plus heureux ainsi. Il ne les voyait plus traîner dans les couloirs comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude.

Toujours est-il que son emploi du temps devait supporter quatre heures de cours supplémentaires, dont huit en compagnie des _irréductibles_ : les septièmes années des quatre maisons. Une vraie fatigue psychologique dont il héritait tous les jours (sauf le mercredi, jour bénit) de 8 heures à 10 heures.

Lui qui avait toujours été sujet aux insomnies et aux cauchemars trouvait ces derniers jours, encore plus de mal à trouver le repos. Des années d'espionnage et la dernière guerre avaient marqué son esprit bien plus durement qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Sans compter ses allergies qui faisaient des siennes avec le printemps. Cela avait beau faire rigoler la quasi-totalité des élèves de l'école (et même certains de ses collègues), lui ne voyait pas le côté comique de la chose.

Son nez était pris et irrité. Sa gorge le chatouillait et une boule pesait sur son œsophage. Ses yeux le piquaient et étaient larmoyants. Lorsqu'une quinte de toux le prenait, il avait l'impression de sentir un râteau lui racler l'intérieur du gosier, lui arrachant des lambeaux et des hauts le cœur suivaient. Sans la potion décongestionnante que Pomfresh l'avait forcé à avaler, les choses seraient encore plus compliquées. Il avait été réticent à la prendre, sachant que Londubat était certainement derrière sa préparation, mais son nez était trop douloureux pour qu'il puisse faire la fine bouche. Et les plantes et la médecine n'avaient jamais trop été son domaine.

.

Il sortit finalement de son état léthargique et prit le chemin de ses appartements. Il lui restait une heure avant l'heure du souper ; Cela suffirait amplement pour corriger le paquet d'immondice que lui avaient pondu les troisièmes années de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'il atteignait le tableau de son gardien, il eut la surprise de découvrir le monstre à trois têtes, Cerbère, se tenant sur son séant. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ne le surprenait pas en train de ronfler bruyamment sur le dos. S'approchant, Severus aperçu à ses pieds une petite pochette de lin fermée par une cordelette. Accrochée à celle-ci, un morceau de parchemin pendait :

_« Infusez moi (et soignez-vous bien). » _

_Encore_.

Il recevait fréquemment ce genre de cadeau anonyme depuis les fêtes de fin d'année. Il avait d'abord pensé à une mauvaise blague, mais aucun retour n'était jamais arrivé.

Bien entendu, il se faisait sa petite idée sur l'identité de la personne, celle-ci ayant un comportement plus qu'étrange à ses yeux, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle cherchait à obtenir. Et ça, ça l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il avait appris qu'une personne ne faisait jamais rien sans rien et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que cette personne retirait de ses '_présents_'. Il se sentait comme un Dieu recevant des offrandes et si la situation n'était pas déplaisante, elle n'en restait pas moins insolite.

C'était ridicule. Et ça n'avait pas de sens.

Et Severus n'aimait pas que les choses lui échappent, surtout quand elles lui faisaient ressentir de drôles d'émotions.

Jetant un œil alentour, il se baissa et ramassa d'une main le sachet. Rapidement, il prononça le mot de passe et alla s'enfermer dans ses appartements.

.

Une main blanche sortit de nul part et abaissa le capuchon de la cape d'invisibilité. Sur le visage poupon se dessinait un sourire affectueux.

.

Dans son salon, Severus posa le sachet bien en vue sur la large table de bois brut.

Il fit un pas en arrière, le fixant du regard avant de brusquement se retourner pour aller se préparer une tasse de café corsé. Attrapant sur le plan de travail une boîte de porcelaine, il en tira un chocolat qu'il fourra dans sa bouche. D'un coup de baguette, son café fut prêt et il alla se placer derrière son bureau, face à la grande table.

Il posa un instant ses yeux sur le sachet, puis les détourna pour se saisir d'un tas de parchemin. Déroulant le premier de la pile, il se mit au travail.

.

Severus ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais autant expédié la correction des devoirs (quoi qu'en disent ses élèves), rayant à tout va de rouge les copies. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, la fine pochette de lin lui faisant de l'œil.

Toujours assit derrière son bureau, il croisa les bras sur son torse pour s'obliger à rester où il était.

_Je me fiche complètement de ce qu'il y a dedans. Certainement une autre babiole._

Il n'était pas question qu'il se lève pour l'ouvrir, il avait encore plein de travail. Des choses bien plus importantes et pressées. Oui, il n'allait pas-

Il se leva et appuya ses hanches sur le bois de la table, les bras le long du corps, assassinant d'un regard noir le cadeau. Tendant la main droite, il s'en saisit et le fit monter à hauteur de son visage pour l'examiner de plus près. Une légère odeur fétide atteignit ses narines. Il ouvrit la bouche pour en aspirer le goût doucement. Un arôme désagréable, fort, connu. Amer…

Quoique ce soit, il fallait qu'il l'ouvre maintenant que le paquet était dans son salon.

_Il ne manquerait plus que ce soit dangereux. _

Détachant le cordon qui maintenait fermé le sachet, il jeta un œil à l'intérieur pour y trouver des pétales et des feuilles séchés. Y plongeant le nez, Severus se releva avec le sourire :

« Pétasite. » Prononça t-il doucement en identifiant cette odeur qui lui faisait froncer le nez. « Et d'autres choses… mais quoi ? »

Il passa ainsi de longues minutes sans parvenir à identifier le reste du contenu. Il y avait écrit « _Infusez moi_ » sur le mot, alors peut-être qu'il devrait… Juste pour pouvoir mettre un nom sur les autres plantes utilisées.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître une tasse à thé fumante. Vidant la totalité du sachet dans sa main, il fit glisser la mixture dans le réservoir de la tasse qu'il recouvrit de son couvercle.

.

**Dimanche 17 avril, 11 heures, Poudlard.**

Severus ouvrit la porte de son appartement sans s'étonner de découvrir sur le palier un autre petit sachet de tissu. C'était le troisième.

Il s'était réveillé le samedi matin aux alentours de huit heures en pleine forme. Après avoir bu la potion, il avait senti son nez se désencombrer dans l'heure qui avait suivi, lui permettant de respirer correctement. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des jours et il en avait ressenti un immense soulagement. Peut-être même un peu de _gratitude_, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

La personne qui avait confectionné cette infusion savait visiblement ce qu'elle faisait ; Le mélange était parfait. N'arrivant pas à nommer les diverses autres plantes de la décoction, il avait rejoint son bureau pour reprendre la correction de ses copies et s'était senti doucement glisser dans le sommeil. Ses membres devenaient lourds et il parvenait difficilement à garder ses paupières ouvertes, il lui avait donc fallut rejoindre son lit. Il y avait passé une nuit prodigieuse, dont il était sorti reposé et serein.

Alors qu'il sortait de ses appartements pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, il avait été surpris de découvrir un nouveau petit paquet, identique à celui de la veille.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui poussait cet individu à se conduire comme il le faisait, mais son infusion avait été redoutablement efficace et appréciée.

Ce qui n'allait pas l'empêcher de se méfier et de faire sa petite enquête. Il n'avait déjà que trop laissé traîner cette affaire. A présent, il lui fallait découvrir _qui _agissait de la sorte et _pourquoi_.

...

« … une meilleure défense. Depuis que Baddock a pris quinze centimètres, il est devenu redoutable. L'autre fois il a faillit m'arracher le bras le petit monstre, j'ai cru… »

Neville n'en écouta pas plus, le Quidditch n'avait jamais été sa passion. Il marchait en compagnie de Harry et de Ron, tous deux rejoignant le terrain pour leur entraînement, leur attirail sur l'épaule. Lui-même ne les accompagnait que pour se rendre aux serres, celles-ci se trouvant sur le même chemin.

Il avait beaucoup de travail à terminer pour aujourd'hui. Il avait remit à demain tout ce qu'il devait faire depuis deux jours. Il avait d'abord fallut qu'il s'occupe de la demande de Madame Pomfresh, vendredi ; Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle comptait préparer une potion décongestionnante pour le Maître des Potions qui était atteint d'un rhume des foins.

Après le départ de la directrice, tenant à la main les herbes qu'elle lui avait réclamées, il s'était lui-même mit à la dure tâche de préparer une décoction pour son professeur. Il avait passé une très longue partie de son après midi à farfouiller dans les livres qu'il avait, cherchant à déterminer quelles plantes seraient la plus adaptées à son problème. La pétasite pour les nez bouchés, l'ortie blanc pour les yeux irrités, la camomille pour les poumons douloureux et la valériane pour le tranquilliser et lui permettre de dormir. Sans oublier un peu de cacao râpé… _pour le plaisir_.

...

Le professeur de potion entra dans la salle commune de Serpentard et chercha des yeux son neveu, qu'il retrouva avachi sur un fauteuil, un roman sur les genoux.

« Draco. » L'appela t-il d'un ton sec, s'attirant le regard des élèves se trouvant dans la salle. « Suis-moi. »

Il ressortit de la salle et s'éloigna de quelques pas de la porte. Il ne voulait surtout pas que des oreilles indiscrètes puissent écouter leur conversation.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous professeur ? » Demanda une voix nasillarde dans son dos.

« J'ai une petite question à te poser, et j'aimerais que tu réfléchisses sérieusement avant de me donner ta réponse. » Il se retourna et cloua ses prunelles sombres dans celles, brillantes, de Draco qui hocha la tête « Est-ce que tu aurais remarqué quelque chose d'étrange chez les Gryffondors ? »

Le jeune homme blond haussa un sourcil, les coins de sa bouche s'étirant dans un sourire et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, Severus le coupa :

« C'est sérieux Draco. Avec Potter tu vois les Gryffondors plus souvent que quiconque. Est-ce que l'un d'eux t-a paru étrange ces derniers temps… voire depuis Noël ? »

« Où veux-tu en venir, parrain ? A qui t'intéresses-tu particulièrement ? »

Il sembla hésiter avant de répondre, réfléchissant à toute vitesse aux implications de ce qu'il allait dire :

« … Londubat. » Murmura t-il comme si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre. « Je veux savoir si Londubat te parait plus saugrenu que d'habitude ? Est-ce qu'il lui arrive de disparaître, de sortir seul ou encore de faire des cachotteries ? »

Draco jubilait presque :

« Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que c'est de pire en pire. Il passe son temps à trébucher et à oublier des choses, comme s'il avait l'esprit trop encombré. Harry m'a raconté qu'il lui arrivait de sauter des repas pour aller _on-ne-sait-où_. Il parait même qu'une fois… » Il se pencha en avant « …une fois, il serait rentré en plein milieu de la nuit. Personne ne sait ce qu'il trafique, mais ça semble lui tenir à cœur. »

Severus laissa ses paroles faire son chemin avant de s'exclamer :

« J'en étais sur ! Ce sale petit… qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien mijoter ? Une vengeance certainement, pour toutes ces fois où je l'ai ridiculisé en cours. » Il lui tourna le dos et s'apprêtait à repartir, marmonnant.

« Severus. » L'interrompit Draco « Tu n'as jamais trouvé étrange que Londubat continu à prendre des cours de potion alors qu'il n'aime même pas ça ? »

« Il doit avoir ses raisons… mais lesquelles ? » Dit-il en reprenant son chemin, laissant derrière lui son filleul, très fier de ses petites manœuvres. Peut-être qu'Harry serait content de voir qu'il donnait un coup de main à son ami… et Draco adorait voir Harry content.

...

**Mercredi 20 avril, 19h00, Poudlard.**

Severus finissait de dîner ; Ses investigations n'avaient rien donné. Il avait eu beau épier Londubat durant les heures de cours et les repas, rien ne lui était apparu. Ô bien sur, Draco ne lui avait pas menti en lui disant que le jeune homme était encore plus empoté qu'à l'habitué : A chaque fois qu'il avait eu les yeux sur lui, il l'avait vu commettre une bourde. Neville était reconnu pour mal doser ses potions, mais il ne lui était plus arrivé dans faire exploser une depuis sa cinquième année. C'était pourtant arrivé les deux derniers jours, à croire qu'il prenait plaisir à saloper son sol.

Sans parler du fait qu'il n'était pas venu lui apporter les racines, herbes, feuilles et autres plantes qu'il avait exigé ce mois-ci. Le jeune homme prenait toujours un malin plaisir à venir le cueillir devant la porte de ses appartements aux abords de onze heures, jetant un regard indiscret par-dessus son épaule pour observer son salon. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'était pas non plus présent au déjeuner ni au dîner ce soir.

Peut-être tenait-il enfin quelque chose ?

.

Sortant de la grande salle, il se dirigea vers le lieu de prédilection du petit brun : Les serres. S'il ne s'y trouvait pas, il pourrait probablement au moins y trouver un indice.

La fraîcheur de ce mois d'avril lui fit resserrer ses bras sur son torse. Les serres n'étaient pas très éloignées du château, mais il fallait pour les rejoindre traverser une longue allée de cyprès peu éclairée.

_Qui est l'idiot qui a planté des cyprès ici, l'arbre le plus allergène qui soit,_ grommela t-il en prenant une grande inspiration pour traverser le chemin caillouteux d'un pas rapide.

Poussant la large baie, il reprit sa respiration en pénétrant dans la pièce et remercia intérieurement celui qui avait veillé à mettre sous cloches les plantes aux pollens redoutables.

Les serres étaient entièrement plongées dans le noir, lui indiquant que personne ne s'y trouvait. Appuyant sur l'interrupteur, de larges néons s'allumèrent au plafond, éclairant d'une vive lueur toutes les salles et diffusant la lumière par de grands faisceaux luisant sur les murs vitrés.

_Où est donc passé ce benêt ? _

Severus avança d'un pas, ses chaussures s'enfonçant dans le sol terreux alors que sa robe levait un nuage de poussière brune du sol.

De grandes tables de bois disposées les unes à côtés des autres parcouraient la longueur de la serre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elles étaient recouvertes de centaine de pot dans lesquels poussaient des plantes de toutes sortes. Il n'avait jamais été très intéressé par les végétaux, bien qu'ils fassent parfois de bon ingrédient pour ses potions. On leur prêtait plus de vertus que de pouvoir, et c'est ce qui déplaisait à Severus. Lui qui avait grandit dans le monde moldu avait toujours recherché ardemment les sources magiques, et ces plantes qu'ils voyaient là n'avaient rien de magique à ses yeux. Il y avait les mêmes dans le jardin de sa défunte mère.

Les serres mitoyennes semblaient aussi vides que celle-ci. Pas une lumière, pas un bruit. Londubat n'était visiblement pas ici.

_Où est donc passé ce benêt ? _

Il s'approcha des baies pour jeter un œil au dehors. La vue qu'il avait du château était superbe. Il apercevait derrière les hautes tours les lumières nébuleuses d'un soleil couchant, en un dégradé de bleu, de violet et de rouge saisissant.

« Où est-il ? » Murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Il avait du mal à se l'avouer mais il se faisait du souci pour ce petit imbécile. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'inquiéter pour ses élèves, mais visiblement, lorsque l'on enseignait à des cornichons sept années d'affilées, on finissait par s'intéresser à eux. Pas qu'il s'intéresse à tous ses élèves, mais Londubat était… et bien Londubat _était_ Londubat.

_Où est donc passé ce benêt ? _

Sot, maladroit, tête en l'air, bonne poire et peureux.

« Vous m'avez l'air de chercher quelqu'un, mon bon Monsieur. »

Severus se retourna avec un sursaut vers la voix, baguette en main.

Qui avait parlé ? Il n'y avait personne ici.

« Ici. » S'exclama de nouveau la voix, d'un timbre féminin.

Il releva la tête et son regard se posa sur une large étagère occupant le coin gauche de la pièce. Sur la plus haute planche se trouvait une plante de petite taille, pas plus grande que sa main, dans un joli pot de bois sculpté d'arabesques. Des pétales d'un blanc neigeux mouchetés de noirs, des feuilles irisées, quatre pistils rouge vifs comme autant de langues agiles.

Il n'avait encore jamais vu une fleur de cette espèce, et il lui avait semblé que la voix venait de son emplacement. Avait-il rêvé ?

« Je crois vous avoir posé une question. » Continua la voix.

Il traversa la largeur de la serre pour se planter devant l'étagère, inspectant la fleur d'un regard acéré. Il répondit néanmoins :

« Je suis effectivement à la recherche de quelqu'un. »

« Est-ce que ce ne serait pas cet humain qui vient chaque soir vers vingt heures ? »

« Un humain ? Oui, oui c'est cela. Est-ce que vous pourriez me le décrire ? »

« Quatre pattes, un tronc, une tête avec des poils… »

« Etait-ce un garçon, une fille ? Brun, blond, roux ? Grand, petit ? » La pressa t-il.

« Que voulez-vous que j'en sache, moi ? Il vient chaque soir, récupère quelques feuilles d'ortie blancs et d'autres cho - »

« Mais qui ? QUI !? » S'énerva t-il « A quoi ressemble t-il bon sang de bois !? Répond avant que je ne te jette un sort de cisaille ! »

« Oh ! Impoli personnage ! » Hurla t-elle de sa voix de femme « Un humain est un humain, vous vous ressemblez tous de toute façon ! »

Elle replia brusquement ces pétales sur elle, faisant comprendre à Severus qu'elle ne lui en dirait pas plus.

Resté sur sa fin, des insultes aux bords des lèvres, le Maître des Potions ne savait plus quoi faire. Il sortit sa montre à gousset de sa poche et regarda l'heure. Dix-neuf heures vingt-cinq. Au point où il en était, il pouvait bien attendre une demi-heure.

Et il serait fixé, enfin.

.

_Vingt-heures douze. _

Qui que ce soit, Severus comptait bien le lui faire regretter amèrement. L'obliger à s'asseoir par terre, caché sous une des grandes tables de la serre, dans le noir et dans le froid… ça allait se payer.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées quand il comprit que quelqu'un essayait de se frayer un chemin dans la verrière avec bien peu de discrétion. Les gonds grincèrent et la poignée de la porte frappa la baie tant elle fut ouverte avec force. La lumière inonda brusquement la salle entière. Un pas lourd, étouffé par le sol meuble se fit entendre, suivit d'une bordée de juron.

Severus connaissait cette voix. Levant la tête de sous la table, il aperçut de dos un jeune homme de grande taille penché sur une série de bac qu'il savait contenir de la valériane. Il semblait en couper les racines.

Il ne put aller au bout de sa pensée quand il vit se retourner le garçon. Dégingandé, aux bras longs et tombant, à la carrure impressionnante et à la flamboyante chevelure rousse.

Severus sentit sa déglutition se faire difficile, sa pomme d'Adam comme en suspend.

_Seigneur Dieu, dites moi que c'est un cauchemar ? _

Devant lui se tenait Ron Weasley, maniant ses ciseaux comme un barbier fou.

Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

Bien sur que c'était impossible !

Weasley n'était pas… non, il n'était pas. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était Londubat, il en était… sur. Ou presque.

Se relevant d'un coup, comme un diable hors de sa boîte, il fit face au Gryffondor qui poussa un cri d'effroi en faisant un bond en arrière.

« Je, je… » Commença t-il, sans vraiment voir à qui il avait affaire, encore sonné par la surprise.

« Que faites-vous ici, Weasley ? » Demanda t-il d'un ton dur en contournant la table pour venir se placer à côté du garçon.

« Pro… professeur Snape ? »

« Oui, oui ! Vous voyez bien que c'est moi ! Répondez moi maintenant. Que faites-vous ici à cette heure ? Je ne vous savais pas cet intérêt pour la botanique » Le nargua t-il, agacé malgré lui.

« Et bien… c'est-à-dire que… enfin vous voyez… » Bafouilla t-il, il posa au loin la paire de ciseau, comme si elle pouvait être une preuve de son méfait « Hermione, elle… elle a des troubles gastriques ! Voilà. Alors je suis venu lui chercher un remède. »

Son visage, ses oreilles et son cou étaient rouges de honte et il refusait obstinément de regarder son professeur dans les yeux. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Severus pour savoir qu'il mentait :

« Et vous comptiez lui donner de la valériane pour la faire dormir ? Ou bien de la pétasite, qui, mal préparée, pourrait la tuer ? » Demanda t-il ironique.

Le jeune homme devint blanc comme un linge.

« Je veux la vérité Monsieur Weasley. C'est cela, où je vous traîne chez la directrice pour venir piller la serre de botanique et j'accuserai Mademoiselle Granger de complicité puisque vous avez si gentiment cité son nom. »

« Hermione n'a rien fait ! » Se facha t-il en serrant les poings, lui tenant tête.

_Gagné, _pensa t-il.

« Alors qui ? »

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter mais ne se défila pas :

« Neville. » Avoua t-il à mi-voix, inclinant la tête.

« Qu'a à voir Monsieur Londubat, ici ? »

« Il m'a demandé de venir chercher des trucs pour lui. Il est malade depuis ce matin, il n'a pas bougé de la chambre de la journée. » Enchaîna t-il maladroitement, il ne voulait pas trahir Neville, mais Hermione… « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il combine depuis quelques jours, mais il n'arrête pas de sortir le soir en pyjama, on lui a dit qu'il allait finir par tomber malade… et ça n'a pas loupé. »

« Je vois. Que vous a-t-il demandé ? » Questionna fébrilement Severus, la réponse était là, sur les lèvres du jeune Weasley.

Il vit Weasley sortir une feuille de papier blanc de sa poche, gribouillée de dessins de plantes et d'explications.

« Des racines de valériane, des feuilles d'ortie blanc et de pétasite, et des fleurs de camomille. »

Severus ne sut plus quoi dire le temps d'un instant.

Il avait raison, et ce depuis le début. Londubat était le responsable de toute cette histoire de cadeau et d'infusion. Il n'arrivait plus trop à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il était étrangement soulagé et heureux, mais aussi en colère et inquiet.

« Emmenez moi auprès de Londubat, Monsieur Weasley. »

« Oui, professeur Snape. »

...

Severus venait de pénétrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Weasley lui avait fait traverser une grande partie du château et gravir les sept étages avant d'atteindre l'entrée de la Tour. La Grosse Dame avait encore fait des siennes, n'étant pas à sa place lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, leur bloquant l'accès à la salle commune. Il avait fallut attendre dix minutes avant qu'elle ne se décide à revenir et Severus lui avait promis que si elle recommençait à se balader durant ses heures de travail, il veillerait personnellement à faire brûler son portrait.

Pénétrant dans la salle, précédé du rouquin, il ne fut pas étonné de voir Draco confortablement assis dans un des fauteuils pourpres aux côtés de Potter. Il le regarda passer avec un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres, ce qui était étonnant en soi, mais le Maître des Potions n'était pas en état de se poser des questions, il avait bien d'autres choses en tête.

Ils empruntèrent l'escalier en colimaçon menant aux dortoirs et Severus se fit la réflexion qu'il fallait être plutôt sportif pour traverser tant de couloirs et monter tant d'escaliers. Ce n'était vraiment plus de son âge.

Lorsque Weasley s'arrêta devant une porte, il lui fit signe d'entrer d'un mouvement de tête. Le jeune homme soupira, toqua un coup sur le battant de bois et l'ouvrit.

.

Alors qu'il potassait un livre de botanique, confortablement installé sous ses couvertures, Neville fut interrompu par un coup donné à la porte. Il releva les yeux de son ouvrage pour rencontrer les prunelles claires de son ami Ronald Weasley. Les garçons avaient eu la gentillesse de le laisser seul dans la chambre pour qu'il puisse se reposer au calme.

Tous ses membres lui paraissaient encore bien lourds et sa tête comme dans du coton, mais les nausées et la fièvre l'avaient quitté depuis près de deux heures grâce aux bons soins de Madame Pomfresh.

Fermant le livre dans un claquement sec, il fit un sourire doux à Ron qui restait devant le chambranle, n'osant faire un pas dans la pièce :

« Je ne suis plus contagieux Ron, tu peux entrer. »

Pour toutes réponses, le rouquin lui adressa un sourire penaud en baissant la tête, avant de répliquer :

« C'est bien mon pote, j'espère que tu te sens mieux. »

« Votre attention est très touchante, Monsieur Weasley, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Laissez nous maintenant. »

Neville fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Le professeur Snape venait de passer devant le grand jeune homme, l'obligeant à sortir complètement de la chambre pour lui fermer le battant de bois au nez. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il fixa le petit Gryffondor, le transperçant de son regard lourd et grave.

Neville rougit tant il était gêné. Il se trouvait en pyjama rayé, débraillé, encore suant entre ses draps chiffonnés devant l'unique homme dont l'opinion lui importait. Il se trouvait soudain gauche, comme seul son professeur pouvait le lui faire ressentir. Qu'allait-il penser de lui ? Pourquoi est-il là, d'abord ? Est-ce qu'il s'était inquiété ?

« Vous ne m'avez pas apporté les aromates, ce matin. » Attaqua t-il d'un ton dur, les bras le long du corps, à quelques mètres de lui, près de la porte. _Près à sortir._

_Alors c'était donc ça. _

Neville se sentit ridicule.

Ridicule d'avoir pensé que son professeur pouvait s'intéresser à lui autrement que dans le cadre de son devoir. Ridicule d'avoir imaginé plus… _bien plus._

Sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir, il sentit un profond chagrin lui étreindre le cœur. Il n'était rien pour lui. Rien, rien, rien, rien. _Rien._

_._

Severus fut étonné –et le mot était faible- de voir le garçon fondre littéralement en larmes. De grosses gouttes dévalaient son visage, lui mangeant les joues pour venir s'échouer sur le col de son pyjama, absorbées par le coton épais. Ses épaules rondes étaient secouées de sanglots et il tentait de retenir ses pleurs d'une main devant la bouche, si bien que son visage déjà rouge prit une inquiétante couleur.

Il avança d'un pas en direction du lit, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Il avait plus pour habitude de faire pleurer les enfants que de les consoler, mais là il n'avait _strictement rien fait_ ! Même pas une remarque déplaisante.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à cet emplumé de se laisser aller de la sorte ? Ce n'était plus de son âge. Est-ce qu'il avait compris qu'il avait été démasqué ?

Mais Severus ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Le Gryffondor s'étouffait presque à présent, et à défaut de savoir comment s'y prendre, il commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter, le jeune homme avait l'air tellement mal.

Sans trop oser l'approcher, il tenta de le calmer à distance… à sa manière :

« Allons Londubat, ne vous mettez pas dans ces états. Vos pleurnicheries n'ont pas lieu d'être. Si vous me donnez une bonne raison, vous ne serez pas pu- »

« Fichez moi la paix à la fin ! Est-ce qu'il n'y a que vos fichues potions qui comptent ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, que je m'excuse d'être malade et de ne pas avoir pu vous apporter vos ingrédients ? Et bien j'en suis désolé. Sortez maintenant, sortez ! Vous n'êtes qu'un égoïste ! Un, un, un… un… cornichon ! » Hurla t-il à bout de souffle.

Sentant la tête lui tourner, il se laissa aller dans ses oreillers, complètement en sueur, les larmes continuant de courir ses joues écarlates.

.

Le professeur de potion était bouche bée. De toute sa vie, personne ne l'avait jamais traité de… _cornichon_.

Un mince sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il avançait vers le lit. Lorsque ses genoux entrèrent en contact avec le sommier, il se pencha légèrement et posa la paume de sa main bien à plat sur le front transpirant de Neville.

Celui-ci avait les yeux clos et inspirait profondément par la bouche, se calmant doucement.

« Je crois que nous nous sommes mal compris, Monsieur Londubat. » Commença t-il faiblement « Je ne suis pas ici parce que _vous n'avez pas été fichu_ de m'apporter les doses mensuelles demandées. »

Le jeune homme tenta de se dégager de sa main, tournant la tête sur le côté avec une moue, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire.

« Ne vous agitez pas, vous avez une poussée de fièvre. » Il reposa lentement sa main sur son front, en épousant la rondeur « Est-ce que l'ouvrage _'Le spectre des potions'_ vous rappelle quelque chose ? » Il eut le plaisir de voir les mains du garçon agripper ses draps « A moins qu'un chaudron en chocolat ne vous parle plus, Monsieur Londubat. » Le petit brun gardait le silence mais Severus pouvait sentir sous ses tempes les battements de son cœur prendre une envolée « Toujours rien ? Peut-être est-ce trop vieux. Des infusions à base de pétasite et de valériane vous rafraîchiront certainement la mémoire... »

Il retira délicatement sa main et attrapa sur la table de chevet un flacon verdâtre qu'il appliqua sur ses lèvres pour le faire boire. Sa fièvre baissa presque instantanément, son visage reprenant une couleur blafarde, mais ses joues restaient teintées, comme fardées de rose.

.

Neville refusait toujours obstinément d'ouvrir les yeux, gêné au-delà des mots. Sa petite crise de colère était passée et maintenant que l'adrénaline était redescendue, il prenait pleinement conscience de ce qu'il avait osé dire.

Merlin tout puissant, il avait essayé de le mettre à la porte et l'avait traité de 'cornichon'. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle il était encore en vie, mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Si son professeur n'avait pas encore explosé, c'était uniquement parce qu'il devait attendre des explications quant-à ses agissements. _Il avait tout découvert_.

« Allez-vous me regarder ? » Lui demanda finalement le Maître des Potions « A moins que la bêtise encrassant votre cerveau n'ait atteint vos oreilles pour y former des bouchons. »

Le petit brun ouvrit grands les yeux, il se sentait en colère. En colère d'être sans cesse rabaissé, alors que ça faisait si mal. Si Severus avait tout compris, alors pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur lui de cette manière ? Il se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes et rétorqua, chiche :

« Je suis loin d'être sourd. Quand vous me parlez, soit je vous entends, soit je vous ignore. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » Répondit sournoisement Snape, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, proche de lui.

Neville trouvait cette situation très intime, et cela lui laissait imaginer un tout autre déroulement de la scène. Dans laquelle beaucoup d'éléments étaient de trop : _Vêtements et paroles, les premiers_.

Rougissant de ses pensées, il ne put affronter le regard d'obsidienne de l'homme qui lui faisait face et baissa les yeux, toutes audaces envolées.

« Comment avez-vous su ? » Demanda t-il finalement, pour couper court au silence qui s'installait, sans relever les yeux de sa couette.

« J'étais intrigué par votre absence de la Grande Salle, alors je me suis rendu aux serres pour voir si vous y étiez… » Il laissa délibérément sa phrase en suspens.

Le jeune Londubat n'en attendait pas plus pour détacher ses prunelles du drap et les fixer sur lui, l'invitant à continuer d'un froncement de sourcil. Severus se sentait toujours aussi mal à l'aise face à cette étonnante couleur de miel, brillante, _appétissante_.

« … et j'y ai croisé Monsieur Weasley. » Termina t-il, avec un déglutissement.

Neville fronça un peu plus les sourcils, que venez faire Ron ici ?

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. » S'entendit-il dire « Qu'est-ce que faisait Ron dans les serres ? »

.

Severus s'écarta un peu de lui pour le jauger de son regard. Pourquoi faisait-il comme s'il ne comprenait pas alors qu'il était démasqué ?

« Pour récupérer les racines, les fleurs et les feuilles que vous lui aviez demandé d'aller chercher, bien sur. »

« Mais je ne lui ai rien demandé. » S'étonna Neville, les yeux écarquillés.

Il le fixa longuement, tentant de découvrir s'il mentait ou non, mais revint rapidement au sujet initial. Il craignait que le jeune homme essaye de le semer :

« Là n'est pas la question. M'avez-vous oui ou non envoyé ces présents ? »

.

Neville se sentait écrasé par ce regard sombre. Qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver s'il répondait par l'affirmative ?

Un mouvement sur sa gauche lui indiqua que son professeur s'impatientait.

« Oui. » Souffla t-il « C'est moi. »

L'adulte plissa des yeux, ses paupières formaient un mince passage aussi étroit qu'une meurtrière.

« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchiez à prouver ? Etait-ce encore une plaisanterie d'enfant ? » L'interrogea t-il d'un ton lugubre et qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

« Non ! » Se défendit-il « Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de ma vie. » A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que ses joues s'empourprèrent encore « Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que vous cherchiez à savoir qui vous envoyait tout ça ? Vous ne pouviez pas vous contenter de les recevoir et d'en être heureux ? »

« _'Timeo danaos et dona ferentes'_ (2) » Récita t-il « Il faut toujours se méfier d'un ennemi, Monsieur Londubat. Quelque aimable et généreux qu'ils paraissent. »

Les deux hommes se faisaient face sans ne plus rien oser se dire.

Neville repoussa du pied la couette qui l'entravait et vint s'agenouiller sur le matelas, plus près de cet homme brun qui le regardait intensément, avec dans les yeux un quelque chose qu'il n'y avait encore jamais vu.

« Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. » Murmura t-il d'une petite voix.

« Non, vous êtes mon _élève_, Neville. Mais vos intentions me donnent envie de vous combattre comme un ennemi, parce qu'elles me font sortir de mon rôle d'enseignant. »

« Mais moi je… moi je… je vous ai… » Il s'arrêta un instant, entièrement rouge, les poings crispés sur les draps, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, cherchant à cracher cette dernière syllabe qu'il avait sur la langue, _sur le cœur_.

Severus aurait dû l'arrêter, la bienséance l'exigeait, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Car malgré lui, malgré sa position, ses devoirs et les interdits, il attendait la suite. Il se prenait à être pendu aux lèvres de ce jeune garçon de dix-sept ans qui éveillait en lui une foule de sentiments qu'il pensait oubliée.

« Moi je vous ai… je vous ai… ai- »

Embarrassé et frustré de ne pas arriver au bout de sa déclaration, Neville se laissa tomber tête la première sur le matelas, les fesses en l'air. Ses oreilles le chauffaient tant, qu'il avait l'impression de dégager de la fumée. Pour un peu, il en aurait entendu '_tchou tchou_'.

Roulant sur le dos, il remarqua que son professeur souriait doucement. Se moquait-il de lui ? Boudeur, il gonfla les joues et lui adressa un regard noir.

.

Bravant tous les interdits, Severus courba le dos pour lui voler un bécot et se redressa aussitôt, le regard fuyant.

Il lui avait donné un baiser d'enfant.

_Je _suis_ un grand cornichon !_ Pensa t-il.

.

Neville, lui n'arrêtait plus de sourire. Un sourire étincelant qui donnait à ses yeux un éclat délicieux, un éclat _gourmand_.

Toujours allongé sur le dos, il leva le bras droit pour attraper la nuque mince de ses doigts potelés, forçant Severus à se plier pour joindre leurs lèvres. Un baiser exigeant, profond et moite. Un baiser plein de sentiment, et déjà plein d'Amour.

...

Adossés à la porte, quatre jeunes gens avaient l'oreille vissée à leur paire d'_oreilles à rallonge_.

« Bingo. » Murmura Draco, ce qui lui valut un baiser dans le cou de Harry, sous les rires de Ron et d'Hermione.

* * *

****FIN****

* * *

Il y aura peut-être une suite à cette longue chose. Un jour prochain.

Et le mot de la fin : Joyeux Noël à vous tous.

Ruines *qui n'est pas encore prête pour son réveillon*

(1) Mûlâdhara : Le premier chakra, dit « chakra de base », il représente l'odorat. En sanscrit, il peut se traduire par « racine ». On le trouve à la base de la colonne vertébrale, entre l'anus et les organes génitaux, sous le sacrum. Je ne vais pas vous expliquer les mille raisons qui m'ont conduit à choisir ce titre plutôt qu'un autre, mais si ça intéresse quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas, je vous répondrai.

(2) Timeo danaos et dona ferentes : « Je crains les Grecs, même quand ils font des offrandes »


End file.
